Ten Knights
by chicaalterego
Summary: The return of the Demon King is just around the corner. That in itself should be bad enough; but the fact that the Twelve Holy Knights might have to go through it without their leader made it so much worse. And, to top it all, Sun has taken Roland with him to wherever he vanished to. With only ten out of twelve captains in the battle, can they prevent the end of the world?


**Disclaimer:** The Legend of the Sun Knight belongs to Yu Wo. The prompt of Sun and Roland being whisked away from their universe is taken out from Kay Hau's idea in her fic "Nobles and Knights" (you might find this fic in my favorites).

**WARNING: THIS FIC HAPPENS RIGHT AFTER THE 4TH BOOK AND HAS MANY SPOILERS ON THE VOLUMES THAT FOLLOW.**

.

* * *

Chapter 1: Twelve Minus Two

In the dark, Ten Holy Knights sat around the conference table. The silence in the room was deafening, and nobody so much as shifted on their seat for fear of dragging Judgment Knight's gaze upon them.

The whole foreboding vibe in the room was unusually heavy, though it did carry a lingering feeling of déjà-vu. The whole thing was eerily similar to the meeting the twelve holy knights had held after dragging the Sun Knight back to the church from Moon Orchid.

The fact that they were having two meetings for the twelve holy knight captains in a single day was unprecedented.

Secretly, ten knights drew parallels between this odd second meeting of the day and the one that took place about a month ago. Both instances had been out of the norm —and not because Sun himself had attended both. In last month's meeting, it was openly revealed to the knight captains that their leader had become blind. Now, they had learnt that Sun was missing again.

A month shut inside a confinement chamber, correcting a month's worth of documents, was, apparently, not enough punishment for Sun to learn his lesson. And they were all fairly sure that Judgment would plan an even more severe punishment for the unruly blond once he came back.

It was unknown if the fact that Sun disappeared along with Roland was making Judgment's mood worse or better. After all, Roland's absence, while it would imply Sun would not be in too much danger, also meant they had one less Captain to work on the aftermath of Sun's disappearance.

'Where did Sun go this time?'

That was anyone's guess. And the question hanging in the air was the reason for their second meeting in a day.

It was incredible how much trouble a single person could cause to a whole church, and Sun made it look like it took him no effort at all.

The intimidating silence was broken with timid knock coming from the other side of the thick, wooden door.  
"Vidar, come in," Judgment instructed; his deep, baritone voice keeping even despite of the rage blazing in his eyes.

"Yes, Captain," Vidar saluted with a jolt. Then, without further prompting, he began his report, "The Pope is analyzing the book and the room. So far, the results have been inconclusive."

Ten holy knights —9 captains and a vice-captain— held their breaths at the expression on the face of the leader of the cruel, cold-hearted faction.

"Inconclusive?" Judgment echoed, earning himself a nod.

"Inconclusive," Vidar echoed, before thoughtfully adding, "The pope said that the magic in the room wasn't normal. It was unlike anything he has ever seen."

"I will take a look then," Judgment stood solemnly, the billowing of pure black robes leaving the room as he stepped out of the room. Soon after, his vice-captain followed suit, closing the wooden door as he left, and leaving the room once more in the shadows.

Quiet whispers began forming in the dark room when the scary Judgment Knight was presumably outside of earshot.

After a while, a snort could be heard in the room. "Leaving us again as he pleases. What a wonderful leader we have, Tsk Tsk."

Then the damn broke loose.

"I refuse to go on another search. If Sun gets himself killed it's his own fault."

"But shouldn't we help Sun? Something bad might happen to him!"

"Don't worry, he is not alone: Roland is with him."

"And it's not like Sun is very useful anyway, no rush in bringing him back."

"We can't leave Sun behind!"

"Why not? He is probably safer wherever he is right now."

A heavy silence lingered for a long moment, nine pair of eyes widened at realization.

'If Sun isn't dead, Judgment is going to kill him when he gets back.'

"If he is going to die either way, he shouldn't have taken Roland." All eyes zeroed on the source of that voice, and, even though they couldn't see the speaker very well, the shadows of the room couldn't completely hide the head of vibrant blue.

A silent prayer instantly formed on the Holy Knight's hearts as quiet sobs filled the room. It was clear to everyone present, who would be the one who would end up in charge of seeing over all of Sun's paperwork and Roland's.

'Please, God of Light. Don't let Storm die of over exhaustion.'

_To be continued._

* * *

.

* * *

**AN:** Hi there, folks. I hope you enjoyed the prologue. This story is going to be updated very, very slowly. I'm going to say right of the bat, that this fic is not going to cover what Sun and Roland are doing at the time. They have left to another universe (the 'Noblesse' one to be specific).

For those who want to read about Sun and Roland, you can read "Nobles and Knights" by Kay Hau (it's in my favorite list).

"Before anyone asks, let me clarify that: YOU DON'T NEED TO READ "Nobles and Knights" TO UNDERSTAND WHAT HAPPENS HERE.

"Please read and review, and if you have time, go check out "Nobles and Knights" by Kay Hau. I promise it's epic!

Don't forget to review ^_^


End file.
